How Long is Forever?
by xXMiaInoriXx
Summary: They were the best of friends.And to save their lives,he would have to do something he wish he didn't have to.After some time in jail and time to think they meet up again.Will sparks fly?inukag maybe mirsan
1. I spin the tail of love

Okay soo, I started the Story ' How Long is Forever' over the summer and no one seemed to like it. People said it was confusing, and so on and so forth. So I finally took the time to have some one read it, tell me what wrong, edit it, then have someone else edit. So hopefully their won't be any bugs. If there are, to bad. Me and others have been working to hard to care. I actually really like this story I just don't think I wrote well enough to see the beauty in it that i have. So This is the Rebirth! THE NEW AND IMPROVED ' How Long is Forever ' WOOT!

And remeber: THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU BABY! BOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ( completely out of story context, but i'm so chill like that i'm cool enough to use bleach quotes in a inuyasha fanfic so There!

Mia Inori


	2. Faded Memories Follow

Discalimer:i wished i owned Inuyasha

* * *

**HOW LONG IS FOREVER**

~ Flash back~

_"Okay class, today we have a new student! Can we all be kind!?" _

_"Yes, !" Said the children of Miss Inori's pre-school class. __She looked around at the small, round faces. _

_"His name is Inuyasha Taisho! Give him a warm welcome!" Everything stayed dead silent._

_He was small with long white hair, almost growing to his feet. His hazel eyes looked like they could look deep into your soul, but at the moment they only showed fear and anxiety._

_One little girl with long, black hair and emerald green eyes stood up and smiled. "Hi Inuyasha! I'm Kagome!" _

_She sat down but her smile still didn't waver. _

_Inuyasha gave a weak smile back._

_Kagome's closest friend Sango looked at her like she was crazy. _

_She whispered in Kagome's ear. "Are you crazy? Why are you being so nice to him?" _

_Kagome whispered back. "Because he looks nice." Sango gave her a skeptical look and was about to whisper something else before Kagome shushed her._ _"Well, since Kago-chan seems so fond of you, why don't you go sit next to her Inuyasha?" _

_Inuyasha nodded his head and walked to Kagome's group. Sango stared at him, her eyes wide and shocked; but Kagome kept her same goofy smile._ _He sat down next to her, and turned his attention to the front of the room. _

_Kagome gave the 5 year old a closer look. She tilted her head to the side, curiously examining his obvious features._ _She whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear. _

_"Why are your ears on top of your head like a doggy?" She asked._

_"I don't know..that's the way I was made." He shrugged._

_"I like them their cute!" She smiled, picking up a red crayon. Inuyasha smiled a full, bright smile._

_"Ya think they're cute huh?"_

_~End Flash Back~_

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!? Pay atten- oh..too late." Sango, Kagome's best friend since childhood said.

They were on the track team for their high school and now, they had to shake the wonderful summer heat off and get back into the swing of school. School wasn't for a couple more days but they practiced running around the park, and Kagome just learned reminiscing doesn't really go with running.

It get's you off track and you swerve around, then like Kagome, you trip over curbs.

"I tried to warn ya." Shrugged Sango. "But you've been out of it lately, what's going on?"

Kagome put her hand in the air, asking for help. Sango obliged and pulled her friend to her feet.

"I was just thinking about Inuyasha." She said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh not this trip again! I'm getting tired of this Kagome!"

"Well, he's leaving juvi soon..he's coming back next week. I've just been thinking about him lately."

"Forget him. The real Inuyasha left us a long time ago."

**

* * *

****How Long Is Forever?**

"My baby!"

"Hey ma. How ya doin'?" Inuyasha hugged a middle aged woman who had the most beautiful, flowing black hair and a bright smile plastered on her face. She pulled her son's face forward and kissed his cheek.

"Please be more careful. One more strike Yash and your gone for good. Please? For mama." She pleaded.

"I'll try."

* * *

_"Inuyasha hurry!" Kagome called over her shoulder._

_"Are you Inuyasha Taisho?" Said a police officer._

_"Uh,yeah?" Inuyasha responded confused._

_"Your under arrest of the murder of Bankotsu Shichi. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a lawyer..." The police officer continued as he hand cuffed the confused and frightened boy._

_He gave Kagome a look of confusion, fear, and the need of help. He needed his first friend, his most trusted friend in the world to help him._

_Kagome stared at him angry, but scared nonetheless. What was happening to her friend? This was happening all too quick._

_~End of Flashback~_

'That was the last time we saw each other...'

* * *

A/N: Okay well this is the new story i thought about as i took a nap..I think I soon will be starting a naruto one...then eventually when i finish something i'll start bleach. thank you all of my loyal readers! And because there aren't many, i love you all!


End file.
